Mayor Mallow
Puffleton Mallow, also known as Mayor Mallow, is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. From Flipline Studios Blog He's the mayor of Frostfield and is a picky Closer. The one thing he has learned from being mayor is that good food brings in more tourists, and more tourists means more money for the town. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Occupation: Mayor Loves: Parades Hates: Debates Mayor Puffleton Mallow has governed the picturesque town of Frostfield for many years. As mayor, he has worked extremely hard to herald the town into the 21st century, while still managing to retain Frostfield’s old-world charm. Over the course of his term, Mayor Mallow has brought many new businesses to the area including the indoor waterpark, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, and Papa's Cupcakeria. Long before becoming Mayor, a young Puffleton paid his way through college as an assistant manager at Biscotti Bookstore. Appearance Mayor Mallow has rather large build, light frostbitten skin, and puffy platinum blond hair seen in each side of his head and forehead. He also has rosy cheeks and a stubby beard. He wears a brown hat with zigzag-edged brim, a teal lace surrounding it, and a bright opal feather with whiter streaks pinned on the left side. His outfit consists of a teal and opal striped long-sleeved buttondown shirt, a white string, white pants with lighter patterns, and a brown belt with a big turquoise "M"-shaped buckle on it. He also wears dark teal shoes with silver laces. Styles Style B He wears a brown suit over his shirt with small white buttons and a turquoise-colored sash with the word "MAYOR" printed across it. Halloween Outfit He shifts back into wearing his Style A outfit. He wears a white cloth with two holes for his eyes to see through. BavariaFest Outfit He wears a long-sleeved shirt with a white and sky blue lozenge pattern and teal lederhosen. The hat he wears is now beige, and its feather is sky blue instead of the normal turquoise. He also wears beige wingtips. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *3 Broccoli *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Key Lime Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Mint Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Hog Wings *2 Buffalo Wings (right) *4 Celeries (right) *4 Potato Skins (left) *4 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green Peppers (right and top left) *6 Bacon (bottom) *3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Guacamole *Onions *White Rice *Peppers *White Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Azul Ranch Taco Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Onions *Southwest Stuffing *Peppers *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Kanpyo **Cucumber Slices **Asparagus *Kuri Kinton *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chips *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Raisin Duds *3 Sweetish Fish *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 4 Gorgonzola Cheese (all) * 6 Bacon (bottom) * 6 Green Peppers (right and top left) * 3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) * Light Bake * 4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Gorgonzola Cheese (all) *6 Bratwurst (bottom) *6 Green Peppers (right and top left) *3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!/HD * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mayo * Sauerkraut * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Root Beer ** Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Christmas) * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Eggnog Aioli * Sauerkraut * Cranberry Chutney * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Dasher ** Medium Frostcap Crunch Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Mini Mallows * Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Oatmeal Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Lollipop Bits ** Caramel Apple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cotton Candy Syrup * Mini Mallows * Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chips *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (BavariaFest) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Gebrannte Mandeln *3 Linzer Augen *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Smoky Bacon Hog Wings (All) * 2 Buffalo Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Potato Skins (Right) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) * 4 Würzig Hog Wings (All) * 2 Buffalo Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Weisswursts (Right) * Bierkäse Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Rock Candy * Blueberry Long John with Boston Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry Round Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Regular Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Rock Candy * Blueberry Long John with Boston Cream ** Emerald Icing ** Key Lime Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry Shamrock Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Multigrain Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Holiday (Christmas) *Multigrain Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Cranberry Chutney *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cranberry Chutney **Yule Spice Papa's Bakeria To Go! As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 60 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 22 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Blue Moon Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Green Pepper. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Blueberry Cake. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Kuri Kinton. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffles and Powdered Sugar. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Gorgonzola Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Frostcap Crunch. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with BavariaFest and Linzer Augen. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Würzig Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Mayor Mallow makes a point each week to check the food quality of all the restaurants located in Frostfield. *If seen closely, he seems to lean back when standing normally. *He often orders Marshmallows, Kiwis, Blue Moon, and other blue and green-colored ingredients in many Gamerias that focus on sweets. *He, Trishna, and Hugo are the only customers to be unlocked with more than one item but not to be unlocked with a holiday in Papa's Pancakeria HD. *He, Allan, Ninjoy, Chester, Xolo, Tohru, Hank, Sarge Fan, Kahuna, Maggie, Foodini, Johnny, Iggy and Papa Louie are the only customers to dress differently in two holidays. Order Tickets 4 mayor mallow.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Maryor Freezeria HD.png|Mayor Mallow's Freezeria HD order Mayor St.png|Mayor Mallow's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor pepper.png|Mayor Mallow's Pastaria regular order Mayor FTG.png|Mayor Mallow's Freezeria To Go! order Mayor Paddy.png|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor Sonut.png|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria regular order Mayor Wing.png|Mayor Mallow's Wingeria HD order Mayor Pizza.png|Mayor Mallow's Pizzeria To Go! order Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order.png|Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria regular order Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria HD.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria HD orders throughout the holidays 3 mayor mallow.png|Mayor Mallow's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays mayormallowtmht.png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving mayormallowtmh.png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia HD regular order Mayorsushih.PNG|Mayor Mallow's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Sushiria regular order Mayor Mallow Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Mayor Mallow (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria HD regular order Mayor Mallow’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Mayor Mallow's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Mayor Mallow Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Pizzeria HD regular order 155F7FDF-2D69-4191-BDD4-D2B79B546424.jpeg|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas 5AE59416-C2F9-44B0-9FDF-92C4AB74E367.jpeg|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 8.24.58 PM.png|Mayor Mallow's Scooperia/HD order during Big Top Carnival Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.07.25 PM.png|Mayor Mallow's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mayor Mallow (Holiday).jpg|Mayor Mallow's Scooperia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).jpg|Mayor Mallow's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Holiday).jpg|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).jpg|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Mallow’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Mayor Mallow's Wingeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Mayor Mallow’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Mayor Mallow's Wingeria To Go! regular order Mayor Mallow’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor Mallow’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria To Go! regular order 9672DE80-5ED8-4015-B358-E2E9968873D4.jpeg|Mayor Mallow’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas DF9793EC-1550-4BC0-B21F-D808D61E7788.jpeg|Mayor Mallow’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order Mayor Mallow's Orders.JPG|Mayor Mallow's Bakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Gallery Mayor Mallow.jpg Blog launchdate.jpg Mayor Mallow happy.png|A happy mayor means a happy town. Mayor Mallow flag.png|Mayor Mallow being festive. MayorMallow.PNG phattymallow.png|Perfect Mallow MAYOR MALLOW STAMP.png halloweenmallow.png parrrfect.png Mayor mallow is a ghost.png|Ghost Mallow! Perfect Cupcakes for Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Mayor Mallow Halloween.png|Mayor Mallow's Halloween Outfit Mayor Mallow in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow 2.png 700.000 likes.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Alcalde Mallow2.png Mayor HD 1.jpg Cheesy Mayor.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.40.53.png|Mallow plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png Angry mayor mallow.jpg|fail 0 points Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Once again, picky Mayor Mallow enjoys his perfect pirate bash cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect 2.png|Mayor Mallow the ghost is satisfied with his perfect cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Poor Mallow.png image.jpeg|Mayor Mallow gets Perfect Cupcakes! Screenshot (9).png|Mayor Mallow gets a perfect pie! Perfect pie with Mayor Mallow.png|Perfect pie with Mayor Mallow! Screenshot (12).png|Mayor Mallow having perfect cupcakes during Valentine's Day Hidden Mallow.png Screenshot 20161023-141814.png|Honoring our mayor with perfect cupcakes in Cupcakeria HD! angry mayor.PNG Hon. Mayor Mallow approves his perfect sandwich!.png|The Hon. Mayor Mallow approves his perfect sandwich in Cheeseria! Angry Mayor Mallow (B).PNG PPHD Mayor Mallow Approved.png|PPHD! Mayor Mallow Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Mayor Perfect.png IMG_0454.PNG Mayor Mallow on Scooper To Go! Promo.png Mayor Mallow in small Scooperia To Go! promo.png Screenshot_2018-09-09-16-40-24.jpg IMG_0584.PNG|New Sticker Unlocked. IMG_0791.PNG IMG_0641.PNG Mayor Mallow's Holiday Outfit in Bavariafest.png|Mayor Mallow's Holiday outfit during BavariaFest 45388072 635340543587577 7619052325591580672 n.png|Perfect order for Mayor Mallow IMG_1001.PNG IMG_1116.PNG|Angry Mayor Mallow.. Mayor Mallow Perfect Sundee.png IMG_1174.PNG Angry Mayor Mallow.png Mayor Mallow Not Pleased.png IMG_2091.PNG Mayor Mallow Nervous.png IMG_1826.PNG Mayor Mallow Finger Point.png|Mayor Mallow is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2092.PNG Mayor Mallow and Sprinks the Clown.png Clover and Mayor Mallow.png IMG_2318.PNG tperfect26.jpg tperfect27.jpg Fan Art Mayor Mallow.PNG Mayor Mallow by GwentheferretPart2.png|By GwentheferretPart2 Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Mayor Mallow.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Alcalde Mallow Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:M Characters